Skywars: MEGA
Skywars: MEGA is Arbiter617's fourth animation project for Black Plasma Studios. Like many BPS animations, it is based on a minigame from the Hypixel server. Plot The animation starts with a scene deep into the battle. Herobrine is shown, standing in the middle of the chaos. Arbiter observes the battle, reflexively tries to block a distant explosion with his sword, and then the animation shows where it all began. The camera pans around the cages with the teams inside, first showing Arbiter, Nitrox, Sam and Eagle, then a team of fictional characters, as well as Toriable, being weird (one is picking his nose, one is walking into a wall while another hits it). The teams are released - some rush their neighboring islands, some stay for the chests. The nose-picker stands on a diamond ore block in the ground and mines it, then falls through into the void. His teammates bridge over with TNT and get snowballed off by a member of LittleThomasKid's team. The BPS members gather, ready for battle, and their fifth teammate is revealed - Derp, holding a bucket of lava. The team are frightened that Derp will prove traitorous, until he changes his weapon to a sword. We then see shots around the arena: Slamacow swordfights Little Kelly, PremierMC bridges over with his teammate Willycraigbryant, and one player attempts (and fails) to launch themselves to the middle with TNT. At the middle, Premier ditches Willy and uses a splash potion of swiftness to run to a chest. Inside, he finds a golden apple, but gets killed by a Necromancer. CordlessJet, SquigglePlayz_MC, _Jenn and an unidentified player get killed by the other four Necromancers. Nitrox bridges over to the middle with EagleEmpire right behind him. Eagle gets impatient and attempts to jump to the middle (and fails). Nitrox widens the bridge as Arby and Sam get into a fight with two other players in the middle. Sam instantly kills one, but Nitrox is shot off the bridge by NinjaCharlieT. The second enemy flips over Sam and threatens Arbiter, but Derp snowballs him off and teams with Arby. The Necromancers gather and are attacked by Hypixel, MooTV and NoxyD. Luckykessie comes in and defeats one. Another necromancer bowspams Plancke (who takes barely any damage, protected by his diamond chestplate) and MooTV kills the Necro from behind. Hypixel and Noxy are shown to have killed two Necromancers already, then they defeat the last one. Meanwhile, Arbiter gives Derp a leather helmet. Derp tries it on and it covers his eyes, so he ends up walking into a wall. Hitting his head on the wall triggers something, and Derp becomes slightly more helpful and pulls out his sword. A montage begins. The montage starts with a few shots of Derp and Arbiter walking around the arena. In one scene, Derp nearly falls asleep whilst standing atop a pillar with Arby. In the next scene, Arby reaches into a chest and pulls out an enderpearl, getting Derp excited. Derp helps Arby out during a swordfight, then they walk to the middle of the battlefield and stand back-to-back amid the fighting. Arby deflects a stray arrow with his sword, and Derp kills Willycraigbryant. As Plancke pulls the arrow out of his chestplate and gets approached by MooTV, they sense an evil presence behind a pillar. NoxyD falls at Herobrine's feet, who then gets up and throws MooTV on top of Plancke and kills both of them with one stab. Hypixel and Luckykessie approach and fight Herobrine, who wall-runs and backflips off pillars to get behind them. He then fights Hypixel and moves to Luckykessie and kills her. Hypixel escapes with an enderpearl. Arbiter knocks a player off the map and gets alerted by Derp about Herobrine, who then kills a player and pulls out a bow to shoot Arby. Derp enderpearls in front of Arbiter and takes the arrow for him (even though Arby could've easily ducked, moved to the side, or blocked it.) Derp then stumbles off the edge, angering Arbiter and giving him motivation to fight Herobrine. During the fight, a dragon flies into the platform. Arby dives out of the way and Herobrine seems to die from this. Hypixel shows up and Herobrine enderpearls down. Hypixel (being such a great owner) breaks the rules of his own server, crossteaming with Arbiter to kill Herobrine. Arby's sword gets knocked to Hypixel, allowing him to dual wield. Arby pulls out a fish and slaps Herobrine multiple times, but gets thrown to the ground. Herobrine then uses this to distract Hypixel and stabs him. Arby picks up his sword and runs to a cut-down tree, followed by Herobrine. He blocks a blow, but holds it there and pulls out a snowball, knocking Herobrine down to the edge - then Arby throws one more. Characters PROTAGONISTS * Arbiter 617 * Derp * RoA Nitrox * MrSamSmall * Eagle Empire ANTAGONISTS * The Necromancers * Herobrine * NinjaCharlieT * GamingDemonYT Lookalike (briefly) * Shark Hoodie Player (briefly) * Assassin-skinned Player (briefly) * Willycraigbryant (briefly) * Striped Shirt Skin Player (briefly) SIDE CHARACTERS * Hypixel * NoxyD * MooTV * Plancke * Luckykessie PATRON APPEARANCES * PremierMC * Willycraigbryant * Connor Mazzuca * Shawn Patti * Spawn779 CAMEOS * Slamacow * Toriable * Technoblade * NinjaCharlieT * _Jenn * Danichuu * Lynna * CordlessJet * Little Kelly * LittleThomasKid * HeadScientist * Crazyswimmer11 * The Old Man * The Sloth * SquigglePlayz_MC Statistics Notable Player Killcounts (or at least the kills on screen) * Herobrine- 7 kills (NoxyD, MooTV, Plancke, Luckykessie, Danichu, Derp, Hypixel) * Derp- 3 kills (unidentified player, unidentified player, Willycraigbryant) * Queenbluemoon1- 3 kills (unidentified player, Toriable, unidentified player) * NinjaCharlieT- 3 kills (unidentified player, RoA Nitrox, Lynna) * Arbiter617- 2 kills (Herobrine, unidentified player) * Sam Small- 1 kill (unidentified player) * Hypixel- 1 or 2 kills (Necrolord) possibly Necromancer Swordsman * Luckykessie- 1 kill (Necromancer Archer) * Plancke- 1 kill (Necromancer Warrior) * NoxyD- 1 or 2 kills (Necromancer Deputy) possibly Necromancer Swordsman * MooTV- 1 kill? possibly Necromancer Swordsman * Necrolord- 1 kill (PremierMC) * Necromancer Deputy- 1 kill (SquigglePlayz_MC) * Necromancer Swordsman- 1 kill (unidentified player) * Necromancer Warrior - 1 kill (CordlessJet) * Necromancer Archer- 1 kill (_Jenn) * Unidentified Player- 1 kill (Sam Small) * Technoblade- 1 kill (unidentified player) Category:Animations Category:Minecraft Category:Arbiter 617 Category:Hypixel